Composite bicycle wheels are known, but have typically been made by molding the wheel as a single piece or molding parts thereof and then mechanically assembling the molded parts to form a wheel. Two piece wheels are known where each half comprises a rim, spokes and a hub, the two halves being bonded together. Wheels formed of composite portions and metal portions are also known. Wheels are known having spokes formed of composite fiber windings. In most instances the spokes of the composite wheels are of large diameter while in some cases the entire central portion of the wheel is formed as a single piece. All of the known processes for forming composite wheels are complex and costly and produce wheels which are heavier than wheels produced in accordance with the present invention.